Twilight Town
Twilight Town (originally from Paper Mario TTYD) is a town in the Forest of Twilight, bathed in eternal sunset, located in Pennsylvania. It is a retreat for shadows who have had a falling out with their masters, and the home of the hybrid race, the Twili. The town is run and managed by World Leader, Daphne Anderson. It is the titular setting for the Twilight Town Arc in Legend of the Seven Lights, and the 41st stage in the story. Twilight Town is also the Warping Point for the shadowbender class in Rainier's School For Benders. History In The Great Candied Adventure, Dillon trains here with his mother and three aunts to become better at shadowbending. Stage Layout Story Importance *It is learned that Daphne Anderson, one of the World Leaders, resides in and rules this land. **She is the person that dealt the final blow against Nigel Uno. **Daphne Anderson was successfully defeated by Sector V, then taken to Arctic Prison. *Lola and Terry were brought here by their mother, after returning from space. *Grandfather and Cole are revealed to be residents in Shady Inn, having special privileges due to Grandfather's marriage to the Shadow Queen. *Shadow Queen, Malevolous is buried outside of Twilight Town. **Malevolous was a Logia shadowbender who lived for thousands of years through her own shadow. **Wuya (from Xiaolin Showdown) was Malevolous's adopted sister, and the wife of Cole Fulbright. Cryptogram “Iluvw H… wkhq I… qrz J. Zkdwv qhaw, K?” (spoken by old man on a hidden path on the right of the bounce pad shadows) (The normal letters use the Caesar Cipher, while the single capital letters use the A1Z26 Cipher in reverse.) *First 8... then 9... now 10. What's next, 11? WKH KHURHV RI WKH XQLYHUVH DUH ZLFNHQV! KRRUDB IRU HOOHQ! (found on gravestone during Jack and Wuya cutscene) *THE HEROES OF THE UNIVERSE ARE WICKENS! HOORAY FOR ELLEN! Enemies *Hyper Clefts *Shadows (allies) *Crazee Dayzees *Murkrows *Deinos *Amazy Dayzee *Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar (allies) *Green Fuzzies *Inkay *Weaviles *Flower Fuzzies *Hydreigon (sub-boss) *Malevolous Djinn (boss) Locations Forest of Twilight The Forest of Twilight is the woodland that surrounds Twilight Town. Shadows, Dark-type Pokémon, as well as other creatures roam the forest. Shady Inn The Shady Inn is a small hotel for visitors to Twilight Town. Victoria Anderson works here. Minerva's Cathedral Minerva's Cathedral is an ancient church located within the forest. Every day at 7:00pm, Daphne Anderson summons the sentient shadows here with the toll of the bell. She hosts a "session", steadily turning the shadows gray and gloomy like her own. It is her form of mindless bliss, which then spreads to the shadows' masters. Geography Twilight Town is located in Pennsylvania, in a region that sits in eternal sunset. The town itself sits atop a small mountain, so that the twilight sun can always touch them. The town is surrounded by a vast forest. Residents *Victoria Anderson *Isabelle Anderson *Daphne Anderson *Mayor Dour *Freddy Stories It's Appeared *Before They Were Kings *The Great Candied Adventure (flashback) *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *The Forest of Twilight act uses the same music as Forest of Darkness from Legend of the Eight Firstborn. (The music is "Forest Interlude" from Donkey Kong Country 2.) **Dillon breaks the 4th wall and questions why they can't be the same forest, and Midna reminds him that shadowbenders aren't as strong at night, compared to twilight. **Interestingly, there was another issue like this regarding Dusty Desert and Sand Kingdom, which actually are the same desert. Category:Crossover Locations Category:Stages Category:Seven Lights Stages Category:Shadowbenders Category:Shadows Category:Forests and Jungles Category:Cities and Towns